1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program whereby proximity of an operating body to a display screen is detected to control a display of the display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of a display device is a touchscreen (touch panel) in which a capacitive or resistive touch sensor is provided to the surface of a display section such as a liquid crystal display. With a touchscreen, input to an information processing apparatus is possible by touching a display screen. Thus, a user can handle the information processing apparatus easily.
When an operation is performed using a touch panel, it is desirable for a displayed icon, button, or the like to be constant in size in order for a display item to be selected through contact on a display screen. Thus, in an on-screen keyboard or the like of a touch panel, it is desirable to increases the size of a key as much as possible. However, since the area of a display screen is limited in a mobile device, there has been a problem that increasing the size of a key prevents information other than the key from being displayed.
Thus, a technique of temporarily enlarging display content in a selected region is disclosed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287323). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287323, the operability is improved by enlarging a display of a key in the selected region.